villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hamdo
Hamdo (in Japanese: ハムド Hamudo), better known as King Hamdo or the Mad King is the insane and childish dictator of Hellywood battleship that is an equivalent to a kingdom and is the main antagonist of the 1999 anime OVA series Now and Then, Here and There. While Hamdo preaches of his desire to spread "peace" across the land, all of his actions show him to be a cruel tyrant who delights in causing pain and only cares about his own gains. Being the former ruler of Earth in an alternative future, Hamdo onced ruled the world with iron fist until the water of the oceans vaporized by the incoming destruction of the Sun and its transformation in the Red giant. Without power to rule the world, rival nations rose to fight the tyrannical Hamdo, making Hellywood an immovable nation until he discovered the existence of a magician known as Lala-Ru who had a pendant that could create water. Seeking to retake the world once again, Hamdo had his forces invading other villages to take their men and children as child-soldiers and offered his army women and little girls as "comfort women" to give birth to new soldiers for his nation. Much later, Hamdo sent his forces after Lala-Ru to use her pendant for his own gain but accidentally brought a young Japanese named Shuu to his ship. He was voiced by in the Japanese version and Jack Taylor in the English version. Official Description Hamdo is the military leader of a kingdom called Hellywood, he is a shrewd but has the mentality of a spoiled ten-year-old child, paranoid megalomaniac. He feels a sense of entitlement to water, an essential resource in his plans to rule the Earth, that leads to an obsession with the mysterious Lala-Ru and the suppression of any who stand in his way. Water is also required to launch his flying fortress, which is powered by water. In a quest to secure water and other resources needed for his ultimate goal, Hamdo's army abducts children and other villagers to use as human capital in his endeavor. Hamdo suffers from uncontrollable bursts of rage. In a gruesome display of his blind emotion, he kills a cat, only to throw it on the ground and step on it later while interrogating Shu. Later in the series, Hamdo's lust for water and power begets paranoia and he begins to doubt the loyalty of his adviser. He died at the end of the series when he drowned in the transport chamber (all the while suffering a complete mental breakdown, screaming and shrieking like a frightened child), his lifeless corpse dragged away by the current. Appearance Hamdo's current age is unknown but it's speculated to be man around 50 years old. Hamdo was known for his different outfit in contrast to the cheap military uniforms of Hellywood, he wore a dark green coat with golden accessories and white boats. He was man with pale skin, a bad mustache, short cut black hair and black eyes. Personality Cruel by nature, Hamdo is an immensely greedy, arrogant, insane and sadistic maniac. He is pleased to verbally, physically and mentally abuse people with the power he has, including his own right-hand Abelia and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life as he so claim to save by unifying all nations of the world to create "peace". Hamdo is a typical paranoid dictator who slowly loses his sanity as he fears for his life, imagining he is surrounded by spies and assassins of other nations, causing him to become more violent and aggressive with his officers and soldiers. He also appears to be a rich elitst who thinks he is above everyone else to the point he consider himself to be the leader of all earth and living things in the world, as seen when he yelled at Abelia and said he will wipe out all those who betrayed him and those who breath the oxygen of the world without his permission. He is able to commit any atrocity possible in order to gain greater power, including kidnapping women and little girls from their villages and using them to breed to rise more soldiers for his army and kingdom so that one day, he can take over the world. On the surface, Hamdo is a quiet man and appears to be gentle and soft-spoken in almost all his first interactions with his victims. However, behind the mask of the king who appears to be responsible and mature, hides a childish, spoiled, insane and cruel demon who shows no sympathy for any human and animal in the world as shown when he killed his own pet cat in an act of rage. Hamdo was known among villages and other countries as a fearsome and heartless dictator who allowed acts of pillage, rapes and arsoning like if it was natural and also immensely enjoyed the physical and psychological suffering of those who dared to oppose him, mercilessly oppressing their villages with high-taxes and forced labor to create resources for his kingdom so he make the civilians fear him in order to prevent rise of revolts. All those who openly opposed him were subjected to extremely brutal torture and then executed. He is also an impatient man with no maturity, gets angry whenever things don't go the way he planned, and is a king who hates excuses and prefers to hear the good results. History Past Hamdo was the founder and creator of Hellywood battleship, a powerful ship-country known for its terror that brought to the world. Using his vast military power, Hamdo conquered most of the neighboring nations and ruled most of the world under his thumb, oppressing other countries with iron fist and forcing millions into slavery as well as kidnapping countless women and girls to use as comfort women for his army to give birth to more soldiers or simply using them as a a reward for their good performance serving Hellywood's interests. At some point, Hamdo invaded Nabuca's village and ordered the execution of all adults, leaving only the children to serve in his army as child soldiers. Years later, Hamdo invaded Zari Bars and kidnapped hundreds of women to be used as comfort women in his kingdom. When the world faced the Apocalypse by the transformation of the sun into the Red giant, all water of the planet vaporized, turning the planet into a lifeless desert rock but consequently weakened Hellywood's military power and influence over other nations, resulting in many revolts and banishing Hamdo's forces out of their territories. As a result of the lack of water, Hellywood lost its energy and was immobile for years until Hamdo discovered the existence of Lala Ru, a powerful mysterious magician girl who carried a pendant that could create water as she pleased. Hamdo looked out for her for years until they found her and chased her but she fled to another alternative world where she met the Japanese boy Shuu. At some point during their chase, Abelia accidentally captured an American girl known as Sara thinking she was Lala-Ru but when further investigations proved she was not the target Abelia travelled once again to the alternative timeline to find the real target. Despite her efforts, Hamdo's right-hand, Abelia, found Lala-Ru and brought her back to their reality where she would be kept as a prisioner of Hamdo for the next weeks. Current events After Abelia captured Lala-Ru, the former realized Lala-Ru's pendant missing but then realizes that Shu might have it. Informing Hamdo about the missing pendant, Hamdo kills his own pet cat in another attack of rage but then cool himself and orders Abelia to go after Shua. Nabuca, finding Shu at a lower-level bridge over a large furnace, starts to attack, and the pendant unknowingly drops off the bridge. Shu stops when he holds Nabuca's knife instead of his wooden stick. Shu also saves Nabuca from falling when the bridge nearly collapses. Shu is arrested and sent to see an aggravated Hamdo, concerned of the pendant's whereabouts. He then explained that Lala-Ru has the power to manipulate the source of water within the pendant, which will help reconstruct the battleship. Not knowing the location of the pendant, Shu is physically abused by Hamdo multiples times, getting beaten until he almost loses his consciouness. Hamdo then orders Abelia to do whatever means necessary to torture Shu. Days later, Hamdo ordered Abelia to bring Lala-Ru to a special guest room where he asked where she hid the pendant but she refused to talk, much to Hamdo's chagrin who resourced to violence ans begun to verbally and physically abuse her until she pushed him back, causing Hamdo to lose hopes for today. When Lala-Ru was taken away, Hamdo threw a flower vase at the window of the room and said he hated flowers for being having no purpose and threatned Abelia saying she better be of use to him. Later, an enemy battleship of a rival nation approaches Hellywood, resulting in a bloody battle where Hamdo had all his men dispatched to the battlefield. After losing half of his forces, Hamdo ordered Abelia to the main cannon of the battleship despite its risks of causing the total destruction of Hellywood. Even so, the missile is launched from the rig and successfully makes impact, thereby making a statement for any future attacks. Seeing the battleship destroyed, Hamdo proudly makes a speech to Hellywood showing what happens to those who oppose him and orders all the civilians and soldiers to offer their lives to Hellywood's future. Abelia is given the order from Hamdo that all male soldiers will scout the whole tower to find the missing pendant. A few days later, Hamdo was seen talking to Lala-Ru in her cell after being informed by Abelia the soldiers are looking for the pendant. Hamdo taunts her saying he would find the pendant to conquer the world without her help. Angered by her emotionless state, Hamdo proceeded to presumably rapes her. Much later, Hamdo is organizing a plan to strike a nearby village but when Abelia informs him that the search for the pendant was a failure he angrily destroyed his strategic map and punchs Abelia but then get in his knees and ask for forgiveness for treating her so bad despite the fact she worked so hard for him. Abelia then reports to Hamdo that Hellywood lost half of its forces after the previous battle with the rival battleship. Fearing his military power is decreasing, Hamdo orders Abelia to prepare his force to go in an expedition to find village so he can recruit more men and children into his army. A few hours later in his office, two assassins managed to infiltrate in Hellywood and tried to kill Hamdo for his crimes committed in Zars Bars but the assassins failed, leaving one dead and another escaped. After successfully killing one of the assassins, Hamdo shoots his corpse multiples times instead of letting Abelia take him to interrogation. Hamdo orders to his forces to kill the last assassin who escaped and continues to kick him the corpse of the assassin like a psychotic child. Days later, when Abelia enters Lala-Ru's cell to give her food, the latter said Hamdo is going to fail, making Abelia lose her cool and tried to shoot Lala-Ru but was stopped by Hamdo's call, who ordered to come to his office so she can know the strategy to invade Zars Bars' village. Later that night, Hamdo brought Lala-Ru to the greenhouse of Hellywood and tried to gently ask her where is the pendant but in vain. Tired of her games, Hamdo tried to pierce Lala-Ru's eye with a thorny rose, causing himself to get hurt in the process but his madness was so intense that he wounded his left hand completely. Shu then finds Lala-Ru with Hamdo in the greenhouse, shattering through the ceiling made of glass to give her back the pendant, but Abelia shows up and shoots Shu in the arm, following Hamdo's orders to not kill Lala-Ru as she was the only one who could use the pendant's full power. Hamdo proceeded to kick Shu's body right in front of Lala-Ru, resulting in the latter activating her powers through the pendant and fills the entire fortress with water to make her escape with Shu. In the next day, Hamdo was seating in his bed with his body full of bandages. When he was informed by Abelia she could't locate Lala-Ru, he called her useless, but when his right-hand added they could use the water created by Lala-Ru to activate Hellywood once again, he praised her and claimed the world is going to belong to him again. The next day, Hamdo was listening to Abelia's report how Hellywood is going to be activated again and he greatly praises her before she defies his orders of using Hellywood to invade Zars Bars' village for sending assassins to kill him, madly yelling at Abelia after almost breaking her hands. A few days later, an injured soldier named Kazam, claiming to have deserted Hellywood, is taken into the village to be treated for his wound. However, this is just a ruse for Hamdo to find the location of Zars Bars without any sign of suspicion. Later in that day, Hellywood prepared to launch using water as its source of energy despite the risks of failure. When Hellywood had success in flying once again, Hamdo claimed the world is going to be his paradise and that he was going to Zars Bars to wipe out the village. The next morning in the village, as Shu and Lala-Ru prepared to leave Zars Bars, but were stopped by Elamba who planned to use Lala-Ru as collateral to negotiate with Hellywood. Much later, Hellywood arrives at the village, sending its soldiers to plunder the village, kill all women and children as well as destroy every house in sight. After killing almost everyone in the village, Hamdo ordered his force to take all women and children who survived to the battleship to make "good use" of them. When Abelia arrived in his office, Hamdo yelled at her, calling her a liar for not telling him there are still many people who oppose him out there. With Lala-Ru in his grasp and Zars Bars under Hellywood's control and confinement, Hamdo ordered Lala-Ru to use her pendant to create water so Hellywood would continue active forever. Lala-Ru disregards Hamdo for his request to use her pendant to help refuel the battleship while a battle between Shu and Tabool is happening above, causing Shu to fall from the control room and leaving Hamdo in a panic as Lala-Ru used her pendant to save Shu from the fall. Taken by insanity, Hamdo used Abelia's gun to shoot down Shu but shoots Abelia in the process, not caring about her safety, but is then caught by surprise by Shu who beats him with a piece of wood. In order to save Shu, Lala-Ru used her water powers to overflow the core of the battleship, causing the battleship's engine to explode as Hamdo cowardly ran away, leaving Abelia behind to die. Outside of the ship, it was revealed Lala-Ru used her power to the fullest and forced the entire planet to create water again so the ship would crash in safety. Desperate, Hamdo tries to use the bound system of the battleship to escape to another world or alternative timeline before the water could invade the bound system's room. He begged Abelia to send him to another world, but she chose to ignore his request and let him drowns within the tower as he cried for his life, ending his reign of terror once and for all, as well as leading Hellywood to its downfall. Abilities and Skills *'Gifted Orator': Despite being a childish psychopath who barely has control over his emotions, Hamdo's main asset is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and powerful words of victory. He can take almost any situation and spin it into a speech that will strengthen Hellywood's morale for their next operation. *'Marksmanship': Hamdo seems to be skilled using small firearms, apparently favoring pistols and rarely misses a target when shooting at someone. Hamdo seems to be very proud of this skills as demonstrated when he takes pride in himself for surprisely successfully shooting an assassin dispatched to kill him. *'Leadership': Aside from his marksmanship skills, Hamdo was also an assertive leader who could transform even the most tragic soldiers of his army into fanatics soldiers with thirst of blood. However, his leadership abilities were shown to be progressively compromised by his increasingly unstable personality, making costly decisions to sate his personal vendettas. Quotes }} Gallery smilee3r.jpg|Hamdo in Lala Ru's vision. R012288_001.jpg|Hamdo in the guest room. Now_and_Then,_Here_and_There_-_03.mkv_snapshot_09.29__2007.01.30_09.40.32_2.jpg|Hamdo staring at floors, seeing them as beautiful but useless. nathat3.jpg|Hamdo shooting an assassin several times after killing him. Hamdo_kicking_a_dead_corpse.png|Hamdo madly kicking a corpse. DB9BoMgUQAEKnPj.jpg|Hamdo's evil laugh. 5255-2010128027.jpg image-asset.jpeg|Hamdo's evil stare. 78fbcb8e10.jpg 1446397399283.jpg|Hamdo's evil grin. Nowandthen-1.jpg|Hamdo with Abelia and Hellywood's soldiers in the 2009 Blu-Ray cover. Hamdo last moments.jpg|Hamdo's last moments before his death. Trivia *Much of Hamdo's war crimes, atrocities and sexual assaults were based on the Hutu leaders active during the Rwandan genocide that broke out during the Rwandan Civil War, which lasted from 1990 to 1994 and arose from the long-running dispute between the Hutu and Tutsi groups within the Rwandan population. *Hamdo seems to suffer from personality disorder, with two confirmed: one personality is a spoiled child with rage issues and a complete inability to regulate or control his emotions, and the second is a more cunning, manipulative dictator with grand ambitions to reshape the world as he sees fit. *Hamdo was voiced by Jack Taylor in the English version of the anime, his first and only villainous role in his career. Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Propagandists Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Fictionalized Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Master of Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Totalitarians Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Paranoid Category:Master Orator Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased